Package From Future
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Jungkook mendapati kotak kardus itu di depan rumah. Berpikir mungkin ia sedang mendapat undian atau apa. Namun tidak, yang didapatinya adalah seorang laki-laki seumurannya -yang berkata bahwa ia dari masa depan. Hal konyol macam apa ini? BTS Fanfiction / Jungkook / Jimin / KookMin / Yaoi.


Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Karakter bukan punya saya, cerita ini punya saya

Warning : Yaoi, typos, abal

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Pernah Jungkook berpikir, bahwa dunia sudah mulai gila. Bahwa tadi pagi, Jungkook menemukan kotak kardus besar yang berdiam hening di depan rumahnya. Tidak ada pikiran aneh macam apa pun yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Dipikirnya, ia hanya sedang mendapat undian berhadiah.

Kotak itu berat, mungkin lebih berat dari tubuhnya sediri. Dan pikirannya melayang pada hal-hal lain, bahwa mungkin saja yang di dalam kardus ini adalah manusia mati. Ya, mayat. Jungkook sedang terlibat pembunuhan?

Oh, jangan. Jangan sampai. Jungkook tidak ingin dipenjara di saat ia harus menentukan kelulusan SMA, ia bisa tidak mendapat ijazah. Mati dia dibunuh orang tuanya.

Kardus itu keras, seperti sedang melindungi sesuatu di dalamnya. Tapi Jungkook tahu apa? Dia anak yang penasaran, sesuatu seperti ini membuat hatinya membuncah naik dan ia tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mengambil gunting dan membuka kardus.

Dan oh, Jungkook terdiam. Mematungkan diri selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia menarik napas dalam ketegangan.

Bukan. Bukan mayat. Bukan sesuatu yang mati. Bukan bom. Bukan misi penyelamatan dunia. Atau anjing ajaib.

Yang ini ... manusia. Dan bernapas. Hidup.

Seorang anak laki-laki seumurnya meringkuk dalam kemeja coklat kebesaran dan celana panjang hitam, digelungi oleh selimut oranye. Ada dengkuran halus yang keluar selama beberapa saat, sebelum laki-laki itu menarik dirinya dari lelap karena cahaya lampu ruang tengah Jungkook yang mengganggu.

"Astaga," Jungkook menepuk dahi, tidak tahu ia harus berbuat apa. Apa ia harus telpon polisi? Atau melaporkan saja ada orang hilang di rumahnya? Atau mungkin menelpon orang tuanya terlebih dahulu?

"Jungkook," laki-laki itu memincingkan mata. Duduk sambil berusaha membuat suara kekanakannya terdengar lebih serius, namun gagal. "Kan?"

Merasa ketakutan, Jungkook mundur tiga langkah dalam dua detik, membiarkan napasnya tertahan dalam hening dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Jungkook?" laki-laki itu memanggil lagi, matanya berkedip, keheranan dengan sikap Jungkook. "Bukan Jungkook?"

Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya merinding hingga ubun-ubun, ada manusia tidak dikenalnya yang muncul dari dalam kardus, dan tahu-tahu memanggil namanya bahkan sebelum Jungkook memberitahu. Ngeri.

Namun Jimin tidak merasakan secuil pun gelagat ketakutan dalam mata Jungkook, malah tersenyum, kemudian perlahan keluar dari kardus. "Aku temanmu."

Mana mungkin Jungkook punya teman dalam kotak kardus.

"Aku dari masa depan."

Oke, mungkin salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang pernah ia temui sedang mengerjainya dengan mengirimkan anak ini. Masa depan apanya? Memang ini film?

"Percayalah."

"Kau siapa?" Jungkook mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, memelototi laki-laki itu, dan menyadari bahwa dia tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

"Jimin," katanya. Sebuah senyum mencuat lagi. "Kita sudah pernah bertemu di –err ... masa depan."

"Jangan ucapkan omong kosong," rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah, karena wajah Jimin sama sekali tidak berbohong, wajah yang hanya menatap Jungkook sambil mengerutkan alis kecewa.

"Bukan," kata Jimin, memintir ujung lengan kemejanya. "Bukan omong kosong, sungguhan."

Jungkook tidak ingin percaya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa sesuatu yang mengaku-ngaku datang dari masa depan ini sedang mengerjainya, Jungkook tidak akan mau mempercayai hal-hal tidak waras seperti ini.

"Kau tahu namaku darimana?" kali itu Jungkook memincingkan mata, dan menatap kardus yang berada di belakang Jimin. "Salah satu temanku sedang mengerjaiku, pasti."

"Reinkarnasimu dari masa depan memberitahu," ia berkata dengan mudah, ringan, dan tidak mencurigakan sedikit pun. Dan itu membuat Jungkook bimbang.

Jungkook berjalan menyamping untuk mendekati kardus, dan bergerak mundur ketika Jimin menatapnya keheranan. Memangnya Jimin terlihat seperti hantu sekarang? Tidak kan? Tapi Jungkook sendiri punya perasaannya sendiri, perasaan yang mengatakan kekalutannya pada Jimin. Sesuatu dari masa depan itu.

Segera setelah ia berada di dekat kardus, ia cepat-cepat menyibak selimut yang tadi Jimin pakai dan mendapati sebuah kertas yang dilipat rapih. Jungkook tidak ingin mengeluarkan banyak waktu lagi, jadi ia membuka kertas itu cepat-cepat, dan menahan napas ketika membacanya.

 _Jaga dia untukku. Tahu saja, keadaan di masa depan tidak begitu baik saat ini. Aku ikut berperang, dan tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jimin untuk merasakan kekerasan yang ada di sini. Jadi kumohon, dia terlalu polos, dia bisa melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Tapi aku tahu, reinkarnasiku sendiri tahu apa yang harus dilakukan._

Setengah menganga, ia menatap pada Jimin yang masih berdiri di posisinya, menatap Jungkook tanpa berkedip. Bahkan ketika membaca surat itu sekali pun, Jungkook masih merasakan kekonyolan yang mungkin sedang terjadi padanya. Dan ayolah, masa depan?

"Mohon bantuanmu," Jimin berjalan mendekati Jungkook, berhenti begitu ia sudah berada paling tidak satu meter di depan Jungkook dan kemudian menunduk patuh.

"Kau serius?" tanya Jungkook, menenggak air liurnya sendiri, sembari ia berusaha tersenyum pada Jimin. "Maksudku, masa depan, ini sangat konyol."

"Masa depan tidak konyol," kaki Jimin maju selangkah, hingga kakinya yang bertelanjang alas menyentuh sandal tidur milik Jungkook. Kemudian mendongak. "Reinkarnasimu –kau dari masa depan– sangat hebat Jungkook."

Bukan itu yang dipikirkan Jungkook sekarang jika Jimin bicara dengannya hanya dengan jarak wajah kurang dari lima cm. Bahkan Jungkook bisa merasakan aroma lembut dari rambut Jimin, atau napas laki-laki pendek itu yang menderu mengenai pipinya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat," sergah Jungkook, kemudian memalingkan muka karena dirasanya wajahnya sudah memerah. Didorongnya Jimin menjauh, kemudian ia menarik napas sebelum menghembuskannya lama. "Jadi kau mau apa di sini?"

"Tidak tahu," dan Jungkook akan melempar Jimin dengan sandalnya karena jawaban itu, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu.

"Kau tidak tahu?" kerutan di dahi Jungkook bertambah ketika Jimin menggeleng berulang kali. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana selama kau di sini? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada orang tuaku? Bagaimana jika teman-temanku tahu?"

Jimin tersenyum, memberikan sebuah rasa hangat di permukaan tangannya dan membelai pipi Jungkook. "Tapi aku akan berusaha mencari tahu."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan Jimin, Jungkook?" saat Jungkook akan melahap makan malamnya, ia dihentikan oleh lirikan mata ibu dan ayahnya yang menaruh manik khawatir. "Apa kau tidak mengajaknya makan?"

"Dia sudah makan tadi," tidak bohong, Jimin membangunkan tidur siang Jungkook sambil memegangi perutnya dan merintih karena lapar. Jadi ya, anak itu sudah makan, dan mungkin sudah terlalu kenyang mengingat berapa banyak makanan yang dihabiskannya tadi.

"Ah, apa ia punya masalah keluarga hingga harus tinggal di sini?" ayah berkata, tidak ada kecurigaan sedikit pun dalam intonasinya. Karena bahkan di mata semua orang, Jimin bukan terlihat seperti seorang penjahat.

"Ya, ehm, begitulah," tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, jadi Jungkook melanjutkan sarapannya dengan gugup. Ia harus berbohong dengan orang tuanya, masa ia harus berkata 'eh, temanku itu dari masa depan lho, hebat, reinkarnasiku sendiri yang mengirimnya'. Orang tuanya malah akan menganggapnya anak aneh. "Dia bertengkar dengan ibunya, dan yah, kupikir tidak apa-apa membiarkannya menginap di sini."

"Maaf," yang dibicarakan tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Jungkook, dan menyentuh pundak Jungkook seperti hantu. "Jungkook, ponselmu berbunyi terus."

Jungkook tidak melihat Jimin membawakan ponselnya, dan suara deringannya masih terdengar dari kamar. Tidak bicara apa pun, Jungkook menyelesaikan makannya, berkata bahwa makan malam hari itu menyenangkan, dan segera menarik Jimin untuk ikut ke kamarnya.

Mereka duduk di kasur, bersebelahan, tidak berkata-kata. Namun Jungkook bisa merasakan Jimin bernapas di lehernya, itu sedikit geli, tapi dibiarkannya karena hangat napas Jimin membuat dingin malam itu sedikit-sedikit berkurang.

"Maaf aku tidak datang ke klub sore ini Taehyung, aku ketiduran," Jungkook terkekeh sebentar, mengingat alasannya tidak masuk klub.

"Klub memang diliburkan, ah, baguslah," Jungkook menggangguk riang, berkata sambil mengayunkan sebelah kakinya di atas kasur, dua detik berikutnya Jimin mengikuti kelakuan Jungkook. "Oh, tidak jangan datang ke rumahku sekarang, di ru –sialan, Taehyung!"

Namun panggilan sudah diputuskan, maka Jungkook hanya ditinggalkan dalam rasa kesalnya sendiri. Bahwa malam ini Taehyung akan datang untuk mengerjakan pr bersama, katanya. Karena _biasanya_ mereka tidak akan mengerjakan pr saat bersama, malah bermain dan membaca majalah baru.

"Siapa?" Jimin masih mengayunkan kakinya ketika Jungkook beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil buku tulis.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," Jungkook mengibaskan tangan. "Cuma orang menyebalkan."

"Oh, apa dia semenyebalkan dirimu?" mungkin Jimin bermaksud bercanda, namun Jungkook tidak terima dan menjitak si pendek sambil menarik sisi-sisi bibirnya ke bawah.

"Orang menyebalkan tidak pantas bicara begitu," Jungkook menarik meja kecil di samping tepat tidurnya, kemudian menaruh buku-buku di sana. "Omong-omong, di masa depan, kau kelas berapa?"

"Aku tidak pernah sekolah," Jimin berkata seringan ia mengayunkan kakinya, entah karena apa, hal itu saja membuat hati Jungkook mencelos sejenak. "Di sana perang, dan anak-anak seumurku dilatih memegang senjata. Tapi aku anak lemah, jadi aku hanya merepotkan dan mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti melatihku."

"Kalau begitu berapa umurmu?" sudah ada dua buku yang halaman tengahnya terbuka di depan Jungkook, laki-laki itu mulai menghitung sesuatu, sembari bibirnya berkomat-kamit oleh pikirannya sendiri.

"19 tahun."

"Uhuk."

Sialan. Jimin lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu? Apa wajah anak itu saja yang terlalu menipu, atau tinggi badannya yang membuat Jungkook salah mengira.

"Kau berapa?" Jimin menerengkan kepala, turun dari kasur sembari ia menatap Jimin yang masih berpura-pura menghitung sesuatu.

"Ah, eh, aku ... 17 tahun," bagus, apa sekarang ia harus berlagak sok sopan pada orang di depannya ini?

"Wah, aku Hyungmu!" Jimin menepuk dadanya, berujar riang. Nadanya tidak terdengar seperti seseorang yang berasal dari tahun-tahun di mana orang-orang berperang untuk menyelamatkan hidup. Suaranya menyeruak masuk ke telinga Jungkook seperti listrik hangat.

"Yaya," tapi Jungkook bukan orang yang mudah mengakui sesuatu, ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa jika suara itu begitu manis hingga Jungkook sendiri ingin memakannya –jika bisa, apakah di masa depan suara bisa di makan? Sepertinya, tidak.

"Jungkook!"

Mereka dikejutkan oleh pintu kamar yang tiba-tiba terbuka, dan sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu sedang tersenyum begitu lebar. Namun senyum itu hilang tiba-tiba saat pandangannya jatuh pada Jimin yang tersenyum.

Dalam hitungan detik, oh, tidak, tidak sampai satu detik malah. Laki-laki langsung meluncur duduk di sebelah Jimin sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan antusias. "Hai, namaku Kim Taehyung, teman terbaik Jungkook. Aku tampan dan populer, dan aku menyukaimu. Oh ya, ini nomor teleponku."

"Sialan kau Taehyung," sebuah buku melayang di kening Taehyung, laki-laki itu mengaduh sebentar, kemudian mendelik pada Jungkook sembari merengut.

Jungkook kesal. Tentu saja. Astaga, baru berapa detik Jimin dan Taehyung bertemu, dan Taehyung dengan mudahnya berkata 'aku menyukaimu', memangnya hidup itu bisa segampang itu dikatakan? Tapi Jungkook tidak ingin membuat kusut malam itu semakin kusut lagi, jadi ia menunjuk buku yang dilemparnya sembari melotot.

"Kau ke rumahku untuk mengerjakan pr, kan, Taehyung?"

"Oh, ya, kita mengerjakan pr," Taehyung menarik buku yang habis mengenai keningnya, kemudian pada Jimin dan mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya.

"Aduh, siapa dia?" Taehyung melirik ke sampingnya, tempat Jimin berusaha membaca buku paket matematika milik Jungkook. "Kenapa kau tidak kenalkan padaku."

"Diam, bodoh," Jungkook cemberut, tidak suka mendengar cara bicara Taehyung yang sepertinya benar-benar tertarik.

"Ah, Jungkook, bisa kau berikan nomor ponselnya?"

"Mati saja sana."

"Dasar pelit."

"Diam dan kerjakan pr."

"Tidak sebelum nomor telepon."

"Sialan."

"Eh, jangan mengumpat padaku Jeon Jungkook!"

"Diam saja Taehyung."

"Ap-"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Jimin mengamati keduanya sambil berkerut dahi, melihat bahwa sepertinya asik sekali pembicaraan mereka.

Taehyung tersenyum, memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit hanya untuk memberikan senyum perseginya pada Jimin. "Membicarakanmu."

"Taehyung!" Jungkook melemparkan buku dua, jika yang kedua masih belum mempan, mungkin yang lemparan ketiga adalah buku sejarah paling tebal yang pernah ia miliki yang akan menghantam kepala Taehyung.

"Kalian lucu," Jimin terkekeh, kemudian tersenyum simpul.

Percayalah, mau tidak mau Jungkook harus mengakuinya, Jimin lebih lucu.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Jungkook sudah pulang ke rumahnya siang itu, ia mendapati Jimin terlelap di sofa ruang tengah dengan biskuit coklat di tangannya yang baru setengah di makan dan posisi meringkuk di depan tv.

"Dasar," Jungkook terkekeh sendiri. Kemudian mengambil bantal, mengangkat kepala Jimin untuk menyelipkan bantal di sana, sebelum akhirnya ia dikagetkan oleh mata Jimin yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook bergerak. Wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Jimin, dan ia terlalu kaget dengan Jimin yang tiba-tiba bangun. Matanya berkedip lebih cepat, tatapan jimin membuatnya seperti kelilipan debu. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat lebih jelas tiap garis-garis dalam wajah Jimin. Hidung, mata, pipi, dan oh mulut, bisa Jungkook menciumnya sekarang?

Mungkin posisi itu tidak akan pernah berubah kalau saja bukan Jungkook yang memundurkan dirinya dan berdeham keras. Tak dipungkirinya, bahwa debar yang menggedor dadanya membuatnya sedikit sesak napas. Ia tidak akan mati kena asma mendadak kan?

"Maaf aku ketiduran," Jimin berkedip dua kali, mungkin kedipan pertama semenjak mereka bersitatap tadi. "Kau sudah pulang Jungkook?"

Kalau Jungkook belum pulang, maka ia tidak akan berada di sini, pertanyaan macam apa itu yang terlontar?

"Aku lapar, apa ibu masak sesuatu?" Jungkook menilik ke dapur, kemudian pada Jimin sembari meminta jawaban.

"Ya dia memasak sesuatu, dan dia bilang pulang telat nanti," mata Jimin menerawang pada langit-langit. Tubuhnya terdiam sebentar. "Katanya jam sepuluh paling cepat dia bisa pulang."

Orang tua super sibuk seperti ini, bukanlah hal yang membuat Jungkook mengeluh. Dan ia merasa baik-baik saja dengan keadaan begini, jadi ia hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil menjatuhkan diri di sofa di sebelah Jimin.

"Apa kau dekat dengan reinkarnasiku?" hanya untuk mengisi keheningan, bukan bermaksud apa-apa, walaupun Jungkook memang penasaran.

"Dia mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' lebih dari dua kali sehari," Jimin terkikik. "Seperti minum obat saja."

Jungkook terbatuk. Itu bukan dekat. Artinya Jimin dan reinkarnasinya dulu pacaran, astaga, pacaran.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa berada jauh darinya?"

"Sangat tidak apa-apa," Jimin mengerutkan alis, air mukanya langsung berubah keruh begitu ia menceloskan kata itu.

Jungkook terdiam. Harus menjawab apa dia, dia tidak tahu.

"Tapi dia bersamaku di sini, dia yang lain, yang bernama Jeon Jungkook, kalian benar-benar persis," senyum itu mencuat lagi.

"Sepersis apa?"

"Tawa, sikap, caramu marah, atau bagaimana kau mengacuhkan seseorang," Jimin berhenti sebentar. "Benar-benar persis."

Jungkook ikut tersenyum. Entah mengapa, sebuah gejolak bahagia dalam dadanya membuatnya geli, dan ia berhasil menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling tulus. Hingga Jimin menjawil hidung mancung itu dan terkekeh.

"Tambahan, senyum kalian, persis."

.

.

.

.

Jimin berdiri di depan toko bersama Jungkook dengan baju kebesaran yang diberikan Jungkook untuknya.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" Jimin menelisik ke dalam, dan melihat rentetan kue berjajar menyapanya. "Kita bakal merayakan ulang tahun seseorang?"

"Ya," Jungkook ingin memeluk Jimin yang tenggelam dalam bajunya, tapi ditahannya. "Ulang tahunku."

"Wah," Jimin bersorak, meloncat kecil. "Selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun. Maaf aku tidak tahu."

Tidak masalah jika Jimin tidak tahu. Jungkook tidak masalah. Bahwa jika Jimin berada di sini, berada di sampingnya, dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan intonasi lucu. Maka Jungkook rasa, tidak ada yang perlu di masalahkan.

"Apa tanggal lahirku dengan reinkarnasiku berbeda, Jimin?"

"Ya," Jimin mengangguk cepat. "Berbeda."

Jungkook tertawa. Astaga. Jungkook merasa harinya lebih menyenangkan dari apa pun belakangan ini. Saat beberapa bulan belakangan ia bertemu dengan Jimin. Si pendek dari masa depan, katanya. Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Jimin, namun Jungkook merasa ia mulai menyukai hari-harinya bersama laki-laki itu.

"Kau mau memilihkan satu untukku?" dan sikap pemarah Jungkook perlahan menghilang pada Jimin, ia tidak pernah berseru dan berkata yang membuat yang lebih pendek sakit hati.

"Yang ini," Jimin menunjuk kaca etalase, ke sebuah kue dengan hiasan telinga panjang, dan dua gigi besar di depannya. Apa ini, kue kelinci?

"Karena mirip denganmu."

"Kelinci?"

"Ya," Jimin menunjuk gigi Jungkook, kemudian gigi kelinci itu. "Kelinci."

"Kau lebih suka yang mana," Jungkook menunjuk giginya, kemudian gigi kelinci di kue. "Gigiku atau gigi kelinci itu?"

"Aku tidak suka gigi," Jimin bergidik. "Tapi mungkin aku bisa menyukaimu."

.

.

.

.

"Apa harapanmu Jungkook?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala, menolak memberitahu. "Untuk apa aku memberitahumu, ini rahasia."

"Ya sudah," dan Jimin berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Jimin, kau tidak berniat kembali ke masamu?"

Jimin terdiam. Tidak berkata-kata selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia menoleh pada wajah Jungkook yang setengah tersenyum, menunggu jawaban Jimin.

"Aku dikirim ke sini agar aku tidak pernah bisa kembali ke masa itu," Jimin menunduk, memuntir ujung bajunya, tidak lagi bersitatap dengan Jungkook. "Mesin waktu itu, yang diciptakannya untukku, hanya bisa membawa satu orang. Itu mesin waktu satu arah, membawaku kembali ke masa lalu, tapi tidak ke masa depan."

Jungkook merengkuh sosok itu dalam dekapannya, ia baik-baik saja jika Jimin menangis dalam pelukan itu. Tapi tidak, Jimin tidak menangis, ia menyandarkan kepala di bahu kiri Jungkook sembari menarik napas panjang.

"Kau merasa sedih?"

"Tentu saja," Jimin memukul dada Jungkook pelan. "Tapi paling tidak, kau ada di sini, kan?"

"Hm."

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

"Hm."

"Jungkook?"

"Hm, Jimin. Aku di sini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Jimin tersenyum. "Jangan berkata bohong."

"Aku tidak akan membohongi orang yang kucintai."

Tentu saja. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal jahat pada Jimin –walaupun, saat pertama kali bertemu, mungkin sikap menyebalkan Jungkook sedikit jahat. Karena mungkin ia sudah gila, mencintai seseorang dari masa depan. Dan ia berjanji jika ia akan menjaga Jimin, membuat kenyamanan pada laki-laki itu. Karena Jimin sendiri, adalah paket masa depan untuknya, jadi bagaimana pun juga, Jimin adalah miliknya?

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jungkook, melirik pada Jimin yang masih menyandarkan kepala. "Kau mencintaiku?"

"Sama besarnya seperti aku mencintaimu dirimu dari masa depan Jungkook."

Maka di hari ulang tahunnya itu, Jungkook hanya berharap Jimin akan bersama, terus dan terus. Hingga mereka punya masa depan untuk digapai bersama.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Wawawa. Apa ini? #teriakpaketoa.

Apalah temanya ini, kok rada-rada.

Terima kasih yang udah ripiu, yang udah ngepaporit, yang udah ngefolou, yang udah ngebaca. Kalian yang terbaik. Saya kira fict ini bakal enggak terlalu memuaskan, saya berharap kalian bisa maklum.

Btw, saya masih ngakak ngingat momen namjin motong bawang pas wikly aidol kemaren. Bhk. Atau pas Jungkook ngebikin muka garang buat jadi alarm. Bhk, dan saya gak bisa berhenti ketawa pas Namjoon ngedance di bagian pertama xD

Oke. Terima kasih.

Ripiu juseoooo


End file.
